


Seven

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1960s, Cartinelli - Freeform, Childhood, College, Drama, F/F, Motherhood, Same-Sex Marriage, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Seven

As Donna slumped aside in the backseat, Angie fiddled with the radio dial. Tutting and sighing as her efforts to avoid ‘dialogue’ proved to be ineffective. “They sure like their news down here huh Pegs?”

With her attention on the road ahead, Peggy gave a cursory glance to Angie as she offered a smile. “It’s not much further.” A nod in return from Angie as she glanced out the window. “Oh.” The scenery of the surroundings of little interest to Angie, Boston wasn’t as unusual as it had been.

The silence lasting only a few moments before Peggy elected to break it. “Angie, it’ll only be for the weekend.” A roll of her shoulders as she puffed out her cheeks, Angie then sighed. “I know, I know, but someday lil’ Donna is going to want to move on too.”

As Peggy slowed down she turned and shared a longer look to her wife as she replied. “Surely you don’t need reminding how often you still talk with your parents, and Meredith does with us?” Slowly a smile formed as Angie nodded. “It’s a pick me up. And maybe the girls will both come here?”


End file.
